


Rebirth

by Light_Tempest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Brotherhood, First Time Travel fic, Friendship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Injury, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Shinobi War, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, because i feel like it, first naruto fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Tempest/pseuds/Light_Tempest
Summary: It's the end of the Fifth Shinobi War, everyone Naruto knows is either dead or dying and he isn't very far behind. They've won the battle but no one is around to celebrate the victory. Kurama tells Naruto he can fix everything. The next thing Naruto knows, he's waking up with Sasuke in a Konoha that hasn't been destroyed by war and stranger still, he's only ten years old. It's up to Sasuke and Naruto to save their home and their loved ones and prevent the War from ever happening. Of course, if Naruto has his way there won't even be a Fourth war. He's determined to do everything a little better this time around with the knowledge he now carries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never actually written a time travel fic before and this will also be my first real attempt at a Naruto fic as well so please, bear with me a bit here. I'm excited to give this a try though! I have watched Naruto since I was a kid and still can't believe it's over!
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this story!

Everything was over. All of his friends were either dead or dying, he himself was dangerously close to giving in to the darkness. He heard a gurgling, hitched breath in next to him and slid his eyes toward the dark-haired shinobi he considered a brother. Sasuke Uchiha, rival turned friend turned enemy turned brother. He couldn’t believe out of all of his friends, they were the only ones still alive. Sakura died months before, slaughtered right in front of the blonde’s eyes. He winced at the memories, hating he was thinking about _that_ as his life was coming to an end.

 

He let out a sigh which turned into a watery, bloody cough before ending in a sharp wheeze. His lungs were punctured, one was definitely collapsed and he couldn’t even count the number of broken bones in his body. One look over Sasuke’s broken body and he knew neither one of them would be making it out of this alive. The war was won but no one would be around to celebrate the victory. What kind of cruel twist of fate was that? Peace reigned over their world for so long and then suddenly, it was gone. Naruto watched his wife and his children murdered, watched as every single one of his friends was struck down, and he was helpless to do anything.

 

**_Naruto, I know a way to fix this. But it’s going to take a lot out of me. Do you trust me?_** Kurama’s voice was strong in his mind. While his host’s body was dying he still had all of his power. Of course, the moment Naruto died Kurama would also cease to exist but until then, he was just as powerful as ever.

 

_Of course I trust you partner. I didn’t think that was a question._

 

A soft, appreciative hum vibrated through his mind before he felt Kurama’s chakra beginning to grow, **_If you want to bring Sasuke with us you better hold onto him_**.

 

Naruto didn’t question the nine-tailed fox, he simply reached over a shaky hand and dropped it on Sasuke’s abdomen. The Uchiha moved a fraction of an inch but other than that didn’t acknowledge the hand suddenly on his stomach. Neither one had much strength left as it was.

 

**_Brace yourself, this may be uncomfortable_**. **_But if this works, you can fix everything._**

 

And then everything was lost to him in blinding white light.


	2. Another Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't a super juicy action-packed chapter but I feel like everything in this chapter needed to happen to help the rest of the story progress properly! Also, two chapters in a day isn't totally normal for me but I pretty much had this entire chapter and the prologue already written so I didn't see a reason to wait to post this!

A soft breeze caressed his cheek, stirring him from a surprisingly pleasant sleep. The smell of bread and grass and sunshine drifted past his nose and that’s when he realized something was wrong. His eyes snapped open and he shot up, frantically taking in what should have been battle scarred landscape covered in blood and bodies. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of his village. _Konoha_ was whole in front of him. All of the buildings and the people and _everything_. H-how was this possible?

 

“N-Naruto?” the small voice next to him was one he remembered well but it was from many, _many_ years ago.

 

Slowly, he turned his head and found, “Sasuke?”

 

The black-haired child nodded, charcoal eyes blinking slowly, “Naruto, what happened? Why do you look like you’re only ten years old?”

 

“I could ask you the same…” he trailed off, once again looking at the village, _his home_ , without a trace of war marring it.

 

Naruto thought on it for a moment, taking in the perfect village, and that’s when he noticed the biggest clue as to what was going on and the things Kurama said before he passed out suddenly clicked into place “I think Kurama sent us back in time. Sasuke, look at the Hokage monument.”

 

Sasuke turned and Naruto saw the moment he understood, “Holy shit. He _did_ send us back.”

 

Naruto nodded, looking over the _four_ faces staring out at him. Four. There was no Tsunade. No Kakashi. His own face was gone. Naruto’s father was the last one, “That’s what he meant when he said he knew how to fix things. He sent us back so we can keep it from ever happening in the first place. Sasuke, we could save _everyone_.”

 

Sasuke was silent and Naruto glanced over to make sure his best friend was okay. He wasn’t surprised to see the raw emotions on his face. Hope, sorrow, regret, excitement. Finally, he looked to the blonde beside him, “We can save everyone.”

 

Naruto nodded with a wide grin on his face, “Kurama gave us another chance at our lives.”

 

Sasuke dropped to his knee, his right hand fisted over his heart and his head bowed, “Naruto, I swear to you I will not betray you this time. You are my Hokage, no matter what age we are in. I will follow your lead.”

 

Naruto smiled fondly down at his friend, crouching in front of him, “Sasuke, I already know that. You don’t need to convince me. Now stand up, if someone sees us they’ll think it’s weird the last Uchiha is bowing to the village monster.”

 

Sasuke frowned at that, anger flaring in his eyes, “They will not treat you the same way this time around; I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Naruto chuckled, “Come on _teme_ , let’s go find our team.”

 

Sasuke smirked at the old nickname and took Naruto’s offered hand, “Whatever you say... _dobe_.”

 

Naruto let out a real laugh at that. Sasuke rarely called him dobe after he became Hokage but every now and then, when Naruto was being extra bull headed and wouldn’t even listen to _Shikamaru_ of all people, he would pull it out. Sasuke smirked and dropped into his usual position on Naruto’s left side about an inch behind his shoulder. Shikamaru usually took up his right while Sakura would follow directly behind him. It felt strange, being the only one in the formation.

 

“Sasuke, if you keep walking behind me like that people are going to wonder what’s going on. We didn’t exactly get along at this point, you know?” Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped up so he was beside Naruto instead of behind, “Better? I’m not going to play at hating each other. The first thing we can fix is our team. We didn’t know how to work together well the first time around, this time we _can_. Sakura is air-headed right now, she will literally do whatever I tell her.”

 

Naruto snorted, “I wonder how _our_ Sakura would feel if she heard you say that.”

 

Sasuke visibly paled, “Well, thankfully she won’t _ever_ know. And if she does ever find out about this conversation at some point in the future when she could actually kick my ass, Hokage or not I will get my revenge.”

 

Naruto chortled, “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to her. I can’t have my ANBU Captain killed by his own _wife_ of all people. Especially when his wife is also the head of the Medic Corp. That would pose a real issue.”

 

“You think we could set her up with Tsunade earlier this time? She needs a woman who’s strong to show her it’s okay to be better than the boys.”

 

Naruto nodded, “That’s already on my list. Along with making sure Gaara doesn’t almost kill Lee and the Suna attack doesn’t happen at the Chuunin exams. At least, not the way it did last time. We have to get Gaara on our side before everything goes down. Saving Jiji is on my list too. I would rather Tsunade take over for him because he gets old not because he dies. Besides, I think the bonds between Suna and Konoha would be stronger in the long run if we can lay a solid foundation sooner.”

 

Sasuke’s mouth twitched into the shadow of a smile, “You know, you said me swearing fealty would seem strange but you talking like a Hokage is just as strange at our age.”

 

Naruto’s cheeks turned a soft pink, “I didn’t mean to. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. How are we supposed to act like kids after everything we’ve seen?”

 

Sasuke stopped, grabbing Naruto’s sleeve and tugging him to a standstill as well. The blonde glanced over his shoulder at his friend, “You’re overthinking it. Just remember, at this point in time none of that has happened. You’re supposed to be the optimistic one, so be optimistic!”

 

Naruto was silent for a long minute before he nodded slightly, “You’re right. It’s just all very strange. I don’t know how I would handle this without you here, Sasuke. Arigato.”

 

Sasuke chuckled and released his friend’s sleeve, “Ah, you’d be fine. I should be the one thanking you. After all, it’s only _because_ of you I can even experience this.”

 

Naruto grinned and shrugged, “Well, it was technically Kurama’s idea but you’re welcome anyway.”

 

“Speaking of Kurama, has he said anything since we woke up?”

 

Naruto sighed and shook his head, continuing down the street, “No. I haven’t heard a thing from him. I imagine this took a lot out of him. He may just be dormant right now. Of course, there’s also the possibility I’ll have to rebuild my bond with him. That would be troublesome. But when I was ten I didn’t even know Kurama was sealed in me so I definitely wasn’t talking to him.”

 

Sasuke made a thoughtful sound, “That would make things a bit more difficult. Hopefully he’s just dormant and wakes up soon. Until then, we’ll just have to manage on our own.”

Naruto nodded in agreement, “We should probably also test out our chakra control and see if we’re at the same power levels or if we’ve reverted to what our ten year old selves could do.”

“Knowing our limits would be very useful in the coming years. Since we’re only ten though we know we’ll have at least two more years in the Academy. I don’t think relearning everything will be too hard if we have reverted. We’ve done it once after all.”

 

Naruto had to agree with him on that. He changed their course, heading for the training grounds now. As they were winding through the village he realized subconsciously he had been taking them to the Hokage tower. He glanced at the red building, a strange feeling of nostalgia overwhelming him. How many nights did he spend in that office with Shikamaru and Sasuke, going over battle strategies and new improvements to the village? How many times did Hinata visit with Boruto and Himawari only to have all three of them pass out on the couch while he worked? Sadness threatened to overwhelm him at the thought of his family. Would he still marry Hinata? Would their son and daughter be born? He missed them dearly already. How was that even fair? Missing something this version of him technically never had?

 

“Naruto, we’re here,” Sasuke’s voice jarred him from his thoughts.

 

He blinked and turned his attention to the empty training grounds. It was later in the day, the sun beginning to lower in the west so most shinobi were eating dinner or preparing for early departures. He smiled slightly when he realized this was the Third Training Ground. Their old stomping grounds. He could still clearly remember their first session here with Kakashi and his damn bell test. That seemed like forever ago now and yet he knew in a few years they would be doing it all over again.

 

“Naruto! Come on, we need to test our skills before it gets too late.”

 

Once again Naruto was pulled from thoughts of the past and slammed back into the present, “Right!”

 

Naruto took up his stance, right hand extended partially out with wrist bent and palm facing skyward. His right foot was in front of his left, both of them about shoulder width apart, and he bent his knees ever so slightly. Well, at least he knew his body still had the training sessions with Tsunade and Lee memorized. He worked hard to get his Taijutsu close to Lee’s level and he even picked up a few of Tsunade’s tricks with his punches. He would hate to lose that.

 

Sasuke merely slid his left foot just behind him at a ninety degree angle and raised his right hand. It was a stance Naruto recognized easily from their many battles and sparring matches, “Are you ready?”

 

“Hai!”

 

If Sasuke was sparring with anyone else, they wouldn’t have seen him move. Naruto, however, blocked his fist with little to no effort, his eyes easily following his friend’s movements. Sasuke was fast, Naruto was faster. After the war, Naruto worked hard to become faster and faster, trying to live up to his father’s name. Needless to say, he quickly reached speeds unrivaled by anyone in all five nations. While his body may not be as quick at least his eyes could still keep up.

 

Another swift kick from the left, a punch from beneath, an elbow toward his face. Blow after blow reigned down and Naruto blocked each one. He threw a few of his own blows in as well, Sasuke blocking every one. During their sparring match Naruto realized not only was he slower but he was also weaker. His blows didn’t pack the same power and he could tell Sasuke was noticing this as well. He tried moving faster, hoping the extra momentum would make up for his smaller body’s weaknesses. While his strikes gained a little more power he was missing the muscle mass needed to really hurt someone. They would need to train hard to regain some of that if they wanted to change things. They couldn’t afford to be as weak as before.

 

After about ten more minutes of this they both collapsed to the ground, panting and sweating. Naruto noticed his body was aching and his lungs burned. What would have been a warm up for him was like a full blown exercise in this body. Well, this sucked.

 

“We…are definitely…not as strong,” Naruto managed to get out between pants. God, he was so tired.

 

Sasuke nodded, his own chest rising and falling rapidly, “Agreed. Lots…of training.”

 

For the next twenty minutes they just laid there, panting and exhausted. Slowly, Naruto’s breath started coming back to a normal rate and his heart slowed down. By the time he felt ready to try testing out his chakra the tree’s shadows were stretching toward them, the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky. It would be dark soon. While neither one of them had a family to go home to it would still be strange for them to be here after dark at their current age.

 

Reluctantly and with lots of groaning, Naruto pushed himself up and stood. He stretched his arms and legs, twisting his back and trying not to think about how sore he would be tomorrow. Sasuke followed his lead, holding back his own pained groans before letting out a small sigh, “So, chakra test now?”

 

Naruto let out a sigh of his own, “Chakra test.”

 

They both walked over to the tree line, knowing the fastest way to check their control would be tree walking. It was the first real technique Kakashi taught them, setting the foundation for everything else they would come to learn in the future.

 

Naruto took a deep breath, glancing at Sasuke briefly, before placing one foot on the trunk. It splintered the moment he touched it and he winced. Well, that could have gone better. At least he didn’t completely snap the tree in half. He could feel all of his chakra now that he was really focusing on it. It was the same amount he remembered but his younger body wasn’t trained in handling it yet. Well, that was an easy fix at least. His mind still remembered what to do, he just needed to retrain his chakra channels and his muscles.

 

He took another step after a moment, really focusing on how much chakra he used this time, and instead of splintering the tree his foot slipped before catching. Okay, so a little more but not too much and he would have it. Another step. No slipping, no splintering. He grinned. This wasn’t so bad after all. Three more successful steps and he knew he had it down again. He ran the rest of the way up the trunk. When he reached a branch wide enough to stand on he took a few steps out and then let his body drop, hanging upside down from his feet. Perfect.

 

He looked down at Sasuke who was smirking up at him, “Looks like you figured it out, _Hokage_ -sama.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Don’t be jealous I figured it out so fast, dobe.”

 

Sasuke quirked a half-smile before focusing on his own tree, a serious look on his face. Naruto knew he would probably figure it out even faster than he did since he watched Naruto’s failures. Sasuke was smart like that and learned from others quickly. He said it was because he was an Uchiha, it was in their blood, Naruto said it was because he was just that smart. Either way, he caught on quick which was very useful in the field.

 

Sasuke placed his foot on the trunk after another moment of intense focusing and unlike Naruto, it didn’t splinter in any way. He cocked a smirk, shooting Naruto an arrogant look, and took another step. No splintering again and no slipping. Two more steps without issue and he was ready to run up that tree. Just like Naruto he moved out onto a branch large enough to hold his weight and dropped to hang from his feet. He looked at his friend and smirked, “Looks like I win. Again.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, “That’s just because you don’t have as much chakra. It’s _hard_ controlling all this.”

 

Sasuke barked out a small laugh, “Yeah, that’s what it is.”

 

Naruto didn’t even respond, just removed the chakra from his feet and flipped twice before landing silently on the ground below, “At least I can still silence my landings without a problem.”

 

Sasuke was on the ground beside him a moment later, his landing just as quiet as Naruto’s, “That will be useful.”

 

“Ready to see which techniques we can still use?”

 

“You want to see if you can still use your Rasengan don’t you?”

 

Naruto shrugged, not meeting his friend’s eyes, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

Sasuke could read him so easily, “Alright. But we should probably go into the trees a bit. It will look weird if you manage to make a Rasengan since you’re ten and shouldn’t even know about that jutsu.”

 

“That’s definitely a good idea. Are you going to try Chidori?”

 

Sasuke thought for a moment before nodding slowly, “Yes but I also want to see if I can still use Kirin. Testing it out here would draw too much attention. We’ll have to find somewhere more secluded to try out our bigger jutsu. Like my Susanoo.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea. We should probably also check out your Sharingan, the Rinnegan didn’t come back with us so there’s not telling if you still have the Mangekyo.”

 

“I hadn’t thought about that yet.”

 

Naruto moved into the woods, Sasuke falling into step right behind him again. He didn’t correct him this time, there was no one around to see them anyway. Besides, having Sasuke at his back was comforting. Even though this was their home and there was no war going on right now he still fate safer with his best friend there. They were more brothers than friends now after the things they went through together. Sasuke had his back and Naruto would always have Sasuke’s. No questions asked.

 

They stopped in a small clearing. Everything was quiet around them, the hustle of the village far enough away now they could barely hear it. Even the normal scents of cooking food and spices didn’t reach them here. It was very serene and Naruto felt tension leave his shoulders. Tension he didn’t even realize he’d been feeling. He supposed travelling back in time would make anyone a little uncertain and nervous.

 

Naruto stopped in the middle of the clearing, satisfied this was far enough in for no one to notice them. Sasuke shunshined into one of the trees ringing the clearing, settling on a wide branch. His legs dangled over the edge and he swung them lazily.

 

Taking a deep breath, Naruto summoned two clones and together they started working to form a dense ball of chakra. It was much harder than he was used to and took a little longer but after a minute or so a blue orb of twisting and turning chakra took form in his hand. His face splits into a grin, “Sasuke! I can still do it!”

 

“I can see that. Can you make it bigger? Or use your Rasenshuriken?”  

 

Naruto frowned and turned back to the ball of chakra in his hand. He figured making it bigger first would probably be easier than making a giant shuriken attack. He bit his lip and concentrated even harder. His clones’ hands moved rapidly over the Rasengan, making it bigger and bigger while also trying to maintain its form. It took a lot more out of him but he was able to make it about three times the size of the first one. It wasn’t the biggest he’d ever made but for now it was the best he could do.

 

The Rasenshuriken took a lot more effort and he wasn’t certain he would be able to pull it off. Both clones were frowning, concentrating intensely. He wasn’t in sage mode, so he wouldn’t be able to throw it or use it for very long, but hopefully he could still make it. Slowly, four little prongs starting moving off the central orb as the wind chakra one clone was channeling began to show. Slowly but surely, the prongs grew bigger and bigger. Maybe this would work.

 

And then he was flying backward and slamming into the trunk of a tree. He gasped, all the wind being knocked out of him, and slid to the ground. Both of his clones were in heaps across the clearing and they dispersed into puffs of smoke a moment later. He rolled over and groaned, well that didn’t go as planned.

 

Sasuke landed at his side and crouched down, placing one hand on his back, “Are you alright?”

 

Naruto winced slightly but tried to hide it. Sasuke’s voice was already laced with worry, no need to add to it. Besides, even if Kurama was dormant his healing should still be working, “I’m fine. Just a little bruised.”

 

Sasuke helped the blonde stand, looking him over as if to make sure Naruto wasn’t lying to him, “Maybe trying the Rasenshuriken was a bad idea. You should probably stop for today. Let me try Chidori and check my Sharingan then we can go eat. I’m starving.”

 

“We can have ramen! Ichiraku will be there!” Naruto’s eyes lit up at the possibility of eating at his favorite ramen shop again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had it.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Now go sit somewhere out of the way so I don’t have to worry about hitting you. I’m not really sure what’s going to happen.”

 

Naruto didn’t argue, especially since his own attempt sent him flying. He wasn’t really up for being electrocuted. He shunshined into the same tree as Sasuke and settled on the same branch, “Alright Sasuke, let’s see what you can do!”

 

Sasuke gave one of his trademark smirks before his face went blank and he directed all of his attention to what he was doing. He dropped his right arm down and wrapped his left hand around the wrist, his eyes glued to his hands. Naruto watched intently as first there was only a small spark, so small he almost missed it. He wondered if maybe the Chidori would be a bit much given their current ages and control. But after another moment there was more electricity starting to spark around his hand, growing brighter and brighter every second.

 

Naruto was not surprised at all when after another minute or two he was able to perform a smaller version of the Chidori. It wasn’t quite up to his full power but then again, if Sasuke accidentally overpowered it he’d receive more than a few bruises from a tree. Keeping it small and controlled was the safer option. Naruto was also fairly certain there was still enough Chakra in that one Chidori to take down more than a couple opponents. Lots of power in a small package. That would be their motto from here on out, he decided. They were tiny, with these childish bodies, but they could pack the power needed to take on almost anyone.

 

“Naruto! Pay attention!”

 

Naruto blinked and snapped his attention back to his friend, surprised to find him standing on the branch in front of him and not in the clearing anymore, “Sorry, I was lost in thought. Were you saying something?”

 

Sasuke huffed and sat down, let his legs dangling under the branch, “I was saying we should probably go get something to eat now. It’s starting to get late and we have to be at the Academy in the morning. We can start our planning tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Naruto cocked his head to the side, “What about your Sharingan?”

 

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, “I’m too tired today. I’ll test it out tomorrow.”

 

Naruto nodded with a grin and stood, “Sounds like a plan to me! I’m starving!”

 

As if to punctuate his words, his stomach let out a loud grumble, making both of them laugh. They left the tree and the training grounds behind, heading for Ichiraku ramen and the first warm meal either could remember having in a long time.


	3. Academy Days Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter!!! I've been SUPER busy with work and moving recently, I haven't had as much time to write! I will be working to get more regular with my updates again from now on though. We've finally settled into the new house and things are calming down a bit for me so I should finally have time to get stuff written! Thanks to everyone how has left comments and kudos on this story, it really helps keep me going!

**TWO**

The next morning Naruto was as sore as he feared. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, slipping into stretches he’d learned over the years to help make the day a little more bearable. The stretches took him almost thirty minutes to get through, his body protesting every move he made. He knew he would regret it though if he chose to skip them.

Breakfast was simple: a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. He missed the warm meals Hinata would cook for them every morning. The eggs and bacon and toast and sausage. His mouth was watering just thinking about it. On his birthdays, she would make him a different kind of ramen for breakfast and lunch then they would go to Ichiraku’s (when it was still there) for dinner. He smiled softly, he had so many fond memories with his wife and children. He wondered if he would be able to bring out the Hinata he grew to love earlier this time around.

He really didn’t have a lot of memories of Hinata from this point in his life. He remembered she was in his class at the Academy but that was really about it. He didn’t notice her as more than a friend until after the Fourth war, before that she was an ally in a sea of enemies he could count on to have his back. And then the war ended and he spent time with her away from the death and chaos of the shinobi world and found himself falling in love only to find out she’d loved him all along. Man, he’d felt like such an idiot. Sakura _told_ him was an idiot. He sighed, he would definitely bring her to his side much sooner this time around.

A knock at the door was followed by a raven head poking around the frame, “Naruto, it’s time to go. We’re going to be late if you take much longer you know.”

Naruto chuckled and waved his friend off, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

His trademark goggles were sitting on his nightstand and he contemplated them for a moment before leaving them behind. He would find something else to wear on his forehead this time around. He decided he would also need some different clothes as well. One look at his bright orange jumpsuit had him cringing. How he ever thought a ninja wearing _bright orange_ was a good idea would always be a mystery to him. He’d managed to find a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back and some plain black pants. But he was pretty sure they were the only things he owned besides his pajamas and orange jumpsuit.

“Sasuke, we need to go shopping tonight. I need something besides a bright orange jumpsuit.”

Sasuke snorted, “I wondered if you were going to wear that thing again. You do realize being a shinobi means blending in just a _little_ bit right?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “In my defense, the first time around people refused to sell me anything decent and I just got over it. But I don’t feel like doing that this time. I’ll buy what I want and they’ll have to accept it.”

Sasuke smiled slightly, “I’ll go with you. We don’t need you getting into trouble before you can become Hokage.”

Naruto laughed, “That’s probably a good idea.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes after that, taking in everything around them. Absorbing it and marveling at how peaceful things seemed. While they both knew plans were already being put into motion that could either destroy their world or save it, everything in Konoha was running smoothly. It would be a few more years before they were really touched by the coming violence of the world and by that point, Naruto planned to have changed things enough to lessen the blow.

They were a couple blocks away from the Academy when Sasuke slowed a bit and grabbed Naruto’s shoulder. While Naruto was enjoying the peace of his home Sasuke was noticing other things. Scornful looks, disgusted muttering and plenty of glaring. He frowned, he never noticed how hostile the village was to Naruto before. He was too absorbed in his family’s deaths last time and thought Naruto would never understand. After all, Naruto was dead last, what would he know? This time though, Naruto was his brother in everything but blood and he _noticed_ the way he was treated. It angered him.

“What is it, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, head cocked to the side.

“ _Can you believe him? A monster interacting so carelessly with an_ Uchiha _…”_

_“So disgusting…”_

_“Abomination…”_

_“…wish_ he _died…”_

Sasuke took in the lines around Naruto’s eyes, felt the tense shoulder muscles under his hand and he knew. Naruto noticed how the other villagers looked at him he just chose not to let it affect him. He squeezed his friend’s shoulder once, briefly, before releasing him and shoving away the anger he felt for now, “We’re about to see everyone again.”

Naruto’s face split into a huge grin and the unbridled joy in his eyes broke Sasuke’s heart a little bit. He missed their friends too but he knew the connections Naruto built with them was far stronger. While he was considered an enemy for most of their adolescent years the rest of their friends were there for Naruto and they helped him grow and never turned away from him. They did the one thing Sasuke couldn’t back then: they gave him a family. Seeing them slaughtered, cut down without any type of remorse…well, unfortunately Sasuke could understand his pain a little too well.

“Are you going to be able to do this without completely giving us away?” Sasuke asked seriously, knowing Naruto was not very good at hiding his emotions especially when he was happy.

Naruto nodded and reigned in his excitement enough to make it seem normal, “Yes, Sasuke, I can do this. It’s just been so long since we’ve seen them and I mean, I know it’s not _them_ them but still, it’s a version of them and that’s what matters.”

Sasuke couldn’t agree more.

They began walking again, a little faster now with the excitement of seeing everyone renewed, and soon they were walking through the Academy gates. Side by side.

Sasuke probably should have guessed that would draw a few stares. As far as everyone here knew they hated each other before yesterday. What he wasn’t prepared for though, was the high-pitched, awful _squealing_ that came from a certain pink-haired girl and her blonde friend. He winced slightly and glanced over at Naruto who was looking equally uncomfortable with the noise. Was Sakura _always_ able to get her voice that high?

“Sasuke-Kun~!” they both winced at the over-the-top attempt to sound cute. Naruto almost forgot how much of a fangirl she was. She threw a glare Naruto’s way, like she couldn’t believe he dared to breathe the same air as Sasuke, “Why are you hanging around that dead last? You’re better than him!”

Sasuke’s jaw clenched at her words and Naruto prayed he wouldn’t say anything to give them away already, “Naruto and I are friends, Sakura-chan. We’re allowed to hang out together,”

Sasuke is trying very hard not to ignore the small crowd gathering around them. He sees Shika, Choji, Kiba and Shino. He’s sure Hinata is around somewhere too, halfway hiding since Naruto is within sight. It’s nice, having them all around again but he also could go without all the staring.

Sakura blinked, looking hurt for a split second, before a wide smile spread over her face again and she cocked her head to the side. She seemed to brush things off a little easier than he remembered. Their Sakura would have punched them _both_ for such a remark, “Well, I’ll see you in class then Sasuke-kun~!”

And then she bounced away toward Ino again, leaving Sasuke completely lost as to how to handle this Sakura. The first time around he just ignored her and didn’t care what she did or what happened to her. But then they were married and had a daughter in the future. He wanted _his_ Sakura already. Beautiful, strong, confident, hot-tempered. The woman he loved. _Not_ this fangirl who probably couldn’t even beat Sasori right now.

“What are you all doing out here?! Class starts in thirty seconds, if you aren’t all in your seats by then we’re going to run thirty extra laps!” Iruka’s voice booms out over the courtyard and all of them are quick to take off for the classroom.

Sasuke glanced toward Naruto, “We can talk more after class. Everyone is staring anyway.”

At this Naruto turned his attention back to their classmates and realized Sasuke was right. Even the parents were watching them now. He forgot they weren’t supposed to be this close for a long time. He let out a small cough and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Naruto was the first one inside and took his old seat. It was nostalgic, sitting in this spot in this classroom again. He smiled and rested his head on his arms on the desk. Students started trickling in, taking their seats and still chattering excitedly. He remembered their excitement, how amazing and new everything was. He remembered what it felt like to hit the target dead on the first time and the excitement of making a clone correctly. If only they knew how much they would be able to do in the future. The Konoha 11. Of course, this time it could be the Konoha 12 since Sasuke shouldn’t be running off and turning into a missing nin again.

Speaking of, there was Sasuke sauntering in now. He was pulling off the cool, aloof look off well. Probably wasn’t too hard, seeing as he never _really_ lost that aloofness in the future. He just learned not to be an asshole anymore. Most of the time. Sasuke took his seat beside Naruto, studiously ignoring him and resting his chin on his folded hands. Sakura was at the table behind and to the left of them and Naruto could practically feel her eyes boring in them. She was _obsessed_ with Sasuke. Naruto could not wait for that to be over. Of course, if Sasuke didn’t run off this time there was no telling how Sakura would turn out. Sasuke leaving played a big role in her growing up and becoming the kunoichi she was supposed to be.

Iruka took his place in front of the class a moment later, “Alright! Listen up! Today we are going to start going over how to make clones. We’ve talked about it before but now we’re going to start _practicing_. So, everyone line up in front of the room and get ready!”

They all filed down, making a semi-straight line in front of their teacher. Naruto found himself somewhere near the middle of the group with Sasuke beside him. Sakura was two down from Sasuke and Naruto could tell she was watching Sasuke not-so-stealthily. Sasuke bumped him with his shoulder, “Try not to make one hundred clones. That may be a bit suspicious.”

Naruto blinked. He hadn’t even thought about that. He already knew his chakra was at the same level as before but he didn’t think to try making clones yesterday, completely forgetting the precision of making only a few clones, or just one, came with lots of practice. This could be a problem. The first few students went, only Shikamaru and Shino were able to form a clone while everyone else couldn’t even get their chakra to mold properly. Soon it was Naruto’s turn and he was panicking. He took a shaky breath and stepped up in front of everyone. He brought his hands up, forming the clone seal by crossing his middle and index fingers from both hands. There was a puff of smoke and five clones appeared beside him. He cursed inwardly but grinned at Iruka, “I did it!”

 

Iruka looked shocked. Not only had Naruto made five _shadow_ clones he didn’t even need to make all the hand signs. Naruto, who normally couldn’t do _any_ of the techniques they practiced just made five Kage Bunshin, with _one seal_ , “N-Naruto, where did you learn that technique?”

He blinked. Oh shit, he totally forgot he wasn’t supposed to know how to make Shadow Clones. He let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head, “Eh heh heh, I think I saw someone using it at some point?”

Iruka frowned and crossed his arms, “Naruto, where did you _really_ learn that technique?”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who looked like he wanted to face palm. His friend gave a tiny shrug and shook his head. And then Naruto thought of the _perfect_ excuse. Two birds, one stone. Naruto sighed and drooped his shoulders, looking like a kicked puppy, “I may have found a scroll with it inside. Mizuki-sensei said I could read it. He told me not to tell though.”

Iruka froze. A scroll. There was only one scroll he knew of with that jutsu in it and it was forbidden for anyone except the Hokage to look at it. **Fūin no Sho** (“The Scroll of Seals”), “Naruto, where did you get this scroll?”

Naruto beamed up at Iruka innocently, “It was in Jiji’s office! Mizuki told me to be super quiet though and not let anyone see me. He said it was so I could practice my skills! I read the whole thing last night!”

Iruka paled. Naruto broke into the _Hokage’s_ office and read a forbidden scroll. And Mizuki was the one who told him to do it. He knew Naruto wasn’t at fault, after all he just did what his instructor told him. The thing was, Mizuki was supposed to be one of the people looking out for Naruto and he convinced him to do something illegal. He turned back to the class, “Okay! Everyone take a quick break. You can go outside and spar if you want or stay inside and read up on the ethics of shinobi. I’ll be right back!”

Naruto dispersed his clones and walked back to his seat. He didn’t really feel like reading about ethics, he already knew all of them. And sparring wouldn’t be very fair to anyone except Sasuke since he was technically at Hokage level with his skills. Of course, sparring with Sasuke was always fun and he could openly challenge him without anyone finding it strange. They were still rivals in this time period after all. He grinned and stood, running up to Sasuke, “Yo, Sasuke! I challenge you to a sparring match! I’m going to beat you, dattebayo!”

Sasuke made a _tch_ noise and rolled his eyes, “In your dreams, _dobe_.”

“Are you scared, _teme_? Don’t want to get embarrassed when I kick your butt in front of everyone?!”

The whole class was gathered around them at this point, paying close attention to their argument. It wasn’t anything new. Naruto always said he was going to kick Sasuke’s butt. He never did. At least, he never did _before_.

Naruto led the way out to the sparring grounds, Sasuke once again slipping just behind Naruto’s left shoulder. Naruto didn’t even bother correcting the habit, comforted by having his best friend watching his back. Even if there wasn’t any real danger he was _used_ to having the Uchiha at his back.

They both took up their positions once they reached the sparring grounds, the class forming a loose circle around them. They both slipped into their usual stances, reminding themselves they probably shouldn’t go _all out_ if they wanted to keep a low profile. It would be good restraint practice for later missions. They would have to learn how to reign everything in anyway. Might as well start now.

When Sasuke came at him this time he moved slower, a _lot_ slower. Blocking his punch was too easy and he threw his own jab toward Sasuke’s abdomen. That blow was blocked as well. They went on and on, neither one really even breaking a sweat but they were both having to concentrate hard to keep from overdoing it. That was the part Naruto found the hardest. Naruto was mostly concerned he would accidentally slip into sage mode like he did in his second Chuunin exams. That would be a little hard to explain away.

Naruto wasn’t sure how long he and Sasuke sparred before Iruka was suddenly between them, calling a halt to their match. Both of them were breathing a little heavier and had a light sheen of sweat but it was nothing compared to the day before when they went all out. Naruto could feel some of his muscles twinging painfully, not fully recovered yet. He stretched an arm across his chest and cocked a head at Iruka, “Why did you stop us, Iruka-sensei?”

“You’re all dismissed for the day. I have urgent matters that I must attend to. Go home and study, we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow,” Iruka’s announcement provoked quite a few happy cheers and lots of high-fiving.

“Do you want to come to my house?” Sasuke asked Naruto, making his voice a little louder than he probably needed.

Naruto grinned and nodded, “Sounds good!”

There were a few murmurs of shock around them. Up until this morning, Sasuke and Naruto didn’t get along. They barely spoke to one another. No one here knew they weren’t the same as the kids from the day before. But honestly, Naruto didn’t care much. He refused to pretend he and Sasuke didn’t get along. They were brothers and after the amount of fighting that went into making Sasuke acknowledge that, Naruto wasn’t about to be enemies for another second. It would be the first of many changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like this chapter! It's a bit short but I am trying to get my rhythm back still so bear with me! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Tempest


End file.
